epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/The Connection Part 3!!!!!
If you don't want it is check these out, anyways this is Part 3 I have added a bit of things to make sure you understand some stuff. #This is a fictional connection not real (Last time people wanted Snoop Dogg, Eminem, Battles in History, etc so make sure your suggestion is fictional) #No Songs/Bands either (No Your Favorite Martian, No Psy, basically what it says above) That is all I have make sure you check the past blogs out so I don't get the same suggestions and have fun A Death Note for Bugs.jpg|Death Note To Looney Tunes a jeff killer to the spider of a man.jpg|Jeff The Killer to Spider-Man a Spaghetti to punish for being bad.jpg|Flying Spaghetti Monster to The Punisher A Doctor in the sky.jpg|Skyrim to Doctor Who A Gir gets some pie.jpg|Invader Zim to My Little Pony A Happy Effect to the mass.jpg|Happy Wheels to Mass Effect A Pacin to Zimm.jpg|Invader Zim to Pac-Man A Rugwood.jpg|Torchwood to Rugrats A Dead Z.jpg|Deadpool to Dragon Ball Z A War on Trek.jpg|Star Wars to Star Trek A Geno to Xeno.jpg|Mario to Xenoblade A Barine.jpg|Wolverine to Mortal Kombat (Without DC) A Big Terminator.jpg|The Terminator to The Big Lebowski A Boxing Day for young goku.jpg|Dragon Ball to Adventure Time A Friday with the muppets.jpg|Friday The 13th to The Muppets A God to Barney.jpg|Godzilla to Barney A Grimes for Goku.jpg|Walking Dead to Dragon Ball A Hairy Pikachu.jpg|Pokemon to Harry Potter A Wall on Shrek.jpg|Mario to Shrek A Alien to terminate.jpg|Terminator to Alien A doctor for Holmes.jpg|Doctor Who to Sherlock Holmes A pony in Hyrule.jpg|Zelda to MLP A Uncle for Pong.jpg|Pong to Uncle Grandpa A Bad Conan.jpg|Breaking Bad to Conan The Barbarian A Ghost in a dream.jpg|Ghostbusters to Inception A Marvelous Dragon.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon to Marvel Comics A Mega Ty.jpg|Ty The Tasmanian Tiger to Mega Man A Punish for Kenway.jpg|The Punisher to Assassin's Creed A Slenderkoop.jpg|Mario to Slender A Pink Cheetah.jpg|Cheetos to Pink Panther A Dragula.jpg|Jake The American Dragon to Bram Stoker's Dracula A Nostalgia Ferb.jpg|Nostalgia Critic to Phineas and Ferb A Punished Runner.jpg|The Punisher to Road Runner A White Pie.jpg|Breaking Bad to MLP A Sailor Kirby.jpg|Sailor Moon to Kirby A Halo on Mario.jpg|Halo to Mario A Kill for Bob.jpg|Killzone to Spongebob A Walking Private.jpg|Walking Dead to Saving Private Ryan A Fallen Park.jpg|South Park to Gravity Falls A Future for Conker.jpg|Futurama to Conker's Bad Fur Day A Frozen gone bad.jpg|Breaking Bad to Frozen A Ponified Earth.jpg|Earthbound to My Little Pony A Call for Luigi.jpg|Luigi's Mansion to Call of Duty A Frozen Pet.jpg|Frozen to Littlest Pet Shop A Happy Ninja Turtle.jpg|TMNT to Happy Tree Friends A Last of Crash.jpg|Crash Bandicoot to Last of Us A Lost Godzilla.jpg|LOST to Godzilla A Redemption 4 Dead.jpg|Left 4 Dead to Red Dead Redemption A Spore Pokemon.jpg|Pokemon to Spore A Zack a Cody a Drake and a Josh.jpg|Zack and Cody to Drake and Josh A Walking Superman.jpg|Superman to Walking Dead A Far Watch.jpg|Watchmen to Far Cry A Nightmare on Sesame Street.jpg|Nightmare on Elm Street to Sesame Street A Tale yet to come.jpg|Tales from The Crypt to A Christmas Carol A Alien Pilgrim.jpg|Scott Pilgrim to Alien A Bad Duck.jpg|Donald Duck to Breaking Bad A Luke Smurf.jpg|Star Wars to The Smurfs A F-Racer.jpg|Speed Racer to F-Zero A GIR on BMO.jpg|Adventure Time to Invader Zim A Ghost Zelda.jpg|Ghost Recon to The Legend of Zelda A Wolverine and Watch.jpg|Wolverine to Game & Watch Category:Blog posts